


Showing Off

by wholesomeobsessive



Series: Silver Lining [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeobsessive/pseuds/wholesomeobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora shows Lydia her werewolf powers.  AU with live Hale Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redweathertiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger/gifts).



If Cora is honest with herself, she enjoys showing off.  It’s so rare that she gets the opportunity.  With a dramatic swipe of her hand she brings out her claws.

Lydia is fascinated.  Only fair, Cora thinks.  Derek was the first to show Stiles.  Even if the circumstances had been dire, he’d still gotten to answer all his questions afterwards. 

They’re in the Martin’s garden, and Lydia has collected a variety of materials to test Cora’s strength.  There is some old equipment in the shed, and bending the blades of the sheers with her bare hands had made Lydia’s eyes go wide.  She’s tied her hair back without glancing in a mirror or window, just to get her curls out of the way.  Cora isn’t quite sure how she’s quantifying the results she writes in her notebook, but she doesn’t care.  If it were someone else she might feel like a spectacle.  She’s never been a performer, and she doesn’t fancy being a specimen. 

Maybe it’s because Lydia has also let her guard down.  It’s early on Sunday morning.  She hasn’t styled her hair, and she is wearing flat heeled boots with her pyjamas.  She’s not wearing any makeup.  At first Cora wasn’t sure what was different about her face until she looked closer.  She hadn’t realised Lydia had freckles.  She looks like she’s made of skin and bone rather than porcelain.  She’s beautiful.

“Do you take in more calcium than the average person?” Lydia asks.

“I have no idea how much the average person has.”

“I’ll send you a worksheet,” Lydia says. “You can keep track.  Like a food diary.”

“You’re making me do homework?”

Lydia shoots her a glare and goes back to scribbling.  Cora doesn’t begrudge Lydia her scientific curiosity (she knew what she was getting into), and wouldn’t mind knowing the results, but not just yet.  It doesn’t take much of a run up, just enough to make sure Lydia is looking at her, and then she leaps across the length of the pool.

“What the hell –” Lydia’s dropped the notebook and is on her feet.

Cora lands on all fours.  She’s completely fine, happy to get her blood pumping, but Lydia has sprinted over.  “I’m fine,” Cora tells her.

The look of offence on Lydia’s face makes Cora laugh, falling on her back on the grass.


End file.
